the weapon
by romulus95
Summary: The Decepticons have found a way to make an unstoppable weapon that team prime won't kill. A human boy. No memories, no past life, but one goal to kill of the Decepticons. (No not typo) M for future chapters won't list all characters but I own some of the characters. I now that many have waited for part of the hive to be worked on but I've hit writer's block. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

It has been two years since they betrayed me. They went back on their word after all I had done for them. Now I'm taking my revenge becoming a rouge in this timeless war. Today I had found their leader of those I had once called friends. The Decepticons. Megatron walked through the energon mine inspecting the extraction done so far. I checked the identities of the others surrounding him and saw Starscream his spineless power-hungry Lieutenant. Right behind the two was my former mentor a femme well known for her ability to kill without mercy leaving an unrecognizable corpse behind.

I stood up and leaned forward to check on their direction knocking some pebbles down right on her head. I walked into the side tunnel and picked up my gear and continued walking down further into the tunnel I didn't get much farther until I heard her voice.

"I hear you've betrayed us. Why?" Her voice full of concern

"I didn't." I answered turning to her looking into her optics. "He did." I reached into my bag and pulled out two scraplets. "And now he'll pay." Before she could question me further on explosion happened sending her to the ground. "Sorry I can't talk like old times but that's my Que."

I turned the corner and had an overview of the chaotic screen. Starscream ran around like a chicken with it's head cut off like normal, begging for Megatron to give the order to run.

"Stop talking." Megatron said slapping him like he would a pesky scraplet. Megatron scanned the area and saw me. With a smile he started laughing "Well looks like the traitor has finally shown himself. So tell me Rownan do you want to know the sound they made when I killed them?" He taunted me.

"You know I just noticed that you always talk your opportunities away. No wonder the Prime is still alive." I said seeing the anger on his face.

Before we could get further into our taunting a ground-bridge opened up and Autobots came out shooting causing yet another period of chaos. I didn't have time for this. I activated the two scraplets in my hands and threw them at the far wall. As they flew more and more came crawling out of the cracks of the walls and ceiling.

"Scraplets." Came the same cry from multiple Decepticons.

"Bring down the cave." I told the scraplets I held in my hand. It flew off, the scraplets made work of the energon in the walls. The cave collapsed in two sections. The Autobots on one side the Decepticons on the other.

"Bulkhead?" Came the cry of a young girl on the side of the Decepticons.

"Miko!" The reply I never wanted to hear.

"Not so fast little one." Starscream said followed by a scream

"Miko!" The bot side the sound of rocks being thrown and smashed.

Megatron's laughter brought my attention back to him. "Choose. Me or the human." And with that Megatron blasted the opposite direction than the Autobots and left.

I dropped from my vantage point and started hunting Starscream in the dust cloud. As I got closer to the screams I came across Decepticons, some pinned under the rubble from the ceiling. Opening my hand an axe formed and I beheaded one before another shot my exposed shoulder. Energon splattered over the rocks, a group of scraplets attached themselves on the con and ate him alive. The other cons soon fled after their leader.

"Starscream!" I shouted energon running down my arm.

"Not one more step or else the human gets it." Holding her like he would get something from her.

"You must be dumber than I thought to forget what I fight for." Just then scraplets not crushed zeroed on him eating his arms off then his legs. The little girl dropped and hid behind some rock. I started to make my way to Starscream.

"I-I swear I wasn't going to hurt the human." He looked at the axe blade nervously. "I'll- I'll tell you anything."

"No you won't I'll take it straight from your memory core." Before he could protest I decapitated him and removed his memory core. A bright flash appeared off to my right I looked to see the girl holding her phone up taking pictures of me. The sound of the Autobots breaking through the barrier brought my attention on my need to escape.

After a few minutes of running through the freshly done tunnel I found myself outside the sun was starting to set over the desert. I ran the short distance to my motorcycle and sped down the hill, shortly after the sound of another was heard.

"Shade it's best you just leave me alone." I said on her frequency.

"I suggest you stop and come with me." A different female's voice said. I picked up the speed only to have my motorcycle shut down and roll over me.

"Did you forget who got you that bike?" My mentor asked me.

The other bike got here and transformed into a femme blasters at the ready one on me and the other on my mentor.

"Well well well if it isn't Shade. And who is this a new protege?" The Autobot asked eying my mentor.

"Hellow Arcee this is Rownan my best pupil." She commented me.

By then the other Autobots were there and my bike was off of me. My breathing was in short gasps and full of fluid. The crash had done more damage than intended. I reached for my face but had eight sets of blasters on me.

"They still don't understand it yet?" I asked my mentor ripping off the helmet and coughed out a mixture of blood and energon out onto the ground , before passing out from the pain.

I came in and out of conciseness more times than I can remember. Bits of arguing stuck with me. And a few faces one in particular the girl I saved. This young Asian girl had her hair in two ponytails she looked at me with worry and curiosity. Then I felt myself slip away.

The feeling of something piercing my skin snapped me out of my daze. Snapping my eyes open a woman in a white lab coat just finished pushing a needle in my shoulder. Instinctively I jumped off the cot I was on and held the woman off the ground by the throat. The needle still in my shoulder had its contents quickly injected as the woman tried to sedate me. The sound of blasters preparing to shoot me drew my attention away from the woman.

"Rownan calm down. She's here to help you not like the others." Shade said getting between me and the bots. I looked at the doctor and set her down. All of a sudden my stomach needed to empty itself of some horribly tasting substance.

I looked around and found a barrel and stumbled to it. I got to the barrel and threw up a nasty paste. After finishing I pulled the needle out and threw it down shattering the glass.

"What have you been feeding me?" I asked with a hostile tone.

The woman coughed before answering still holding her throat. "Food."

Shade looked at me and asked "How long has it been since-"

"Four years" I snapped "Do you have any low grade?"

The bots looked at each other their blasters still trained on me. Their silence was getting on my nerves. "Low grade energon? Do you have any or not." My anger starting to show.

The medical bot turned around from where he stood holding a glass syringe. "Alright June here's the mixture for-" The medic saw me up and rather angry.

"Give it to me." I demanded holding out my hand, the medic looked nervously at me.

"Do it." The woman said.

I was given the syringe and tasted the liquid inside it. I spat it out and threw the syringe to the ground shattering it. "You got the mixture wrong."

I groggily looked for the ground-bridge when I found it I started looking for my gear. "Where's my stuff?" I asked stumbling towards a locked up area.

"Rownan if you haven't noticed you're dying and can't go and fight like this." Shade said with concern.

"I'm going home to get what I need. And where did the all of this concern come from?"

I continued to the enclosed space before a red leg got between me and the area I was heading to. I looked up and saw Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots. I stared at him for a couple of seconds then started to feel my head pound into a headache making me scream in pain. My breathing got heavier and more feral. My left hand turned into a blaster and I raised it up to the Prime. Gave one long yell and before anyone could do anything I shot myself using what will I had left.

Shade's POV

Everyone stood transfixed oat Rownan's action and stared at his body. I walked up and picked him up taking him back to the cot. I set him down and hit the button to secure him. His life signs popped back up on the screen in front of Ratchet the medical officer.

"By the all-spark how is this possible?" He asked me.

"Megatron found a way to make some humans immortal. He's the only one I allowed to live through the process." I said walking to the ground-bridge controls and punched in the location of Rownan's last known hideout.

Upon activating the bridge I was met with a question. "Where do you think you're going?" The wrecker asked.

"Getting Rownan some supplies." I answered not looking back at him.

"With what's been going on it wouldn't be wise to go alone." Prime said to me.

"She won't be alone. I'll go with her." Arcee said moving to my side.

I nodded my silent thanks. And made my way through the bridge.

We had been traversing through the forest of Yellow Stone National Park in silence for awhile now.

"So Rownan's important to you?" The Autobot warrior asked.

"He's been through more than I have and I would never wish it upon anyone. And yes he is. He's not much older than your human." Our conversation stopped as got to the cave Rownan once called home.

"He called this home?" Arcee asked confused with what she was seeing.

"Yes this is where he went to meet me before and after missions." We walked into the cave and met a dead-end.

I pushed against the wall and it began to move with a slight squeal of rusted medal. "Tell the others that you'll be unreadable for awhile." I told Arcee.

Behind the false wall I saw our training room just as I had left it. I walked to a cabinet and opened it to reveal multiple syringes of low grade concentrate. I began to fill a bag that I had next to the cabinet.

"So is this you two at the beginning?" Arcee inquired. I looked at the wall she was looking at and saw the years of photos on it.

"Yes." I answered smiling at the memories each one held. "Alright I got everything he needs lets head back."

Two hours later we walked back through the bridge and I seeing Rownan shivering the way he was broke my heart. I handed June a syringe and watched her administrate it. I sat next to Rownan and waited for him to recover. As I sat there I thought about when I first accepted the mission from Optimus Prime to infiltrate the Decepticons to gain their trust and rip them apart from the inside out. I had never thought I would make a friend or was he more. He was so young to have to go through the procedure to have to do all of the killing they had made him do. As the hours passed I slowly felt my optic lids slowly close until I fell asleep.

Flash Back Eight Years Ago

"We are on the verge of a breakthrough Shade. The first one to go through will be under your training supervision." Megatron said as he and I walked down the hall to the lab where I heard screaming. We entered the lab and I saw a kid stretched out and cut open with metal being poured into him. Energon was forced down his mouth his eyes full of pain and hate he looked right at me and Megatron with nothing but fire and daggers.

"Lord Megatron so far the subject is taking to this well." As the professor said this the kid on the table started to rip through the restraints spilling the contents all over the table. I saw the kid grab some kind of electronic and run into the darkness of the room, shortly after his disappearance I heard some racket then he started to slowly emerge from the shadows wires coming out of his ears.

"Get him." Megatron told the professor not caring if it was going to cause the kid harm.

The professor ran to the kid, the human lowered his left and a axe appeared out of nowhere. With one attempt the professor swiped his hand down to scoop up the human only to lose it from the axe. The professor fell to his knees holding what stub of a arm the human took the axe and decapitated the professor. The head rolled to our feet followed by the human running towards us dragging the axe on the floor causing sparks to fly Megatron kept a smile on his face.

"Deal with this." He ordered me leaving me and the human alone in the room.

I stood my ground in front of the door. The human stopped slamming the axe into the professors head splitting it in half exposing the memory core. He picked through the mess and retrieved it and offered it to me. "What's your name?" I asked him.

He stood their silently for a while. "I don't remember." He said fear and panic flashing in his eyes for a split second then they became blank and meaningless. I looked at his arm and noticed a mark I looked at it I scanned it and was Japanese it was the symbol of the rownan the master-less samurai.

"You'll be Rownan." I told him accepting his offer of the memory core. And that's how it all began. As the years passed I slowly started to train him the idealism of the Autobots.

End of flashback

Rownan's POV

I woke looking straight into bright lab lights and immediately started to struggling against the restraints that I started to feel. I looked up and saw a silhouette of a cybertronian holding something. Upon seeing it I struggled even more.

"Shade he's up." The silhouette said quickly backing up. I still struggled then I heard my music despite the fact it was heavy death metal I started to slow my breathing and struggling.

"Nice to see you back to the world of the living." Shade said looking down at me turning off the lab light giving me the chance to see that I was still in the Autobot's base. I looked to my right and saw a group of humans laughing and talking among themselves and the Autobots.

"Hey he's up!" The human girl I saved said excitedly jumping off the couch she was sitting and ran to me.

"Miko. Get back here." A bulky Autobot ordered the girl back but she kept running to me.

I started to feel uncomfortable and made quick work of the restraints and flipped off of the cot causing everyone to freeze. I looked at Shade and she nodded. I looked up and noticed a steel beam jutting out of the ceiling.

"It's too crowded." I quietly told Shade before making a run for the wall.

All of the Autobots watched me free climb the wall of the silo towards the beam. I reached the beam looked down at the others. Miko looked up at me in almost disappointment. I stayed up there for hours trying to figure out why Shade and I were somewhat welcomed here. Slowly the humans left first the yellow bot took the little one out of the base then Miko left with the wrecker. I waited for the last one to leave but he never did.

"You know you might get use to this." Shade shouted up to me. I exhaled in defeat and stood up on the edge of the beam and dropped straight to the ground.

I was getting ready to land until I was caught by the bot femme. "What the hell were you thinking?" She asked me.

I jumped out of her hands landing soundly on the ground. "I've dropped from higher." I replied under my breath angrily.

"Rownan remember your-" Shade started but stopped as she saw the look on my face as I tried to remember anything outside the last eight years of my life. "Sorry." She finally said.

"Hi I'm Jack." The last human said keeping a safe distance but close enough not to make me feel unwanted. I looked at him trying to figure out his life and how he fit into this war was he like me only with memories?

"Rownan." I bluntly stated. "Your mother-" I thought for a moment was that the right word for it he did look similar to the doctor I had chocked. "She's June?" I asked having a hard time figuring out what a mother did.

"Yes and I know about two days ago." I said looking me in the eyes in them I saw a fire burning wanting to come out. No he's nothing like me, lucky but I will have to quench the fire before it comes out on someone else.

"Where is it Shade. The memory core." I asked fearing it had deteriorated from the time I was unconsciousness.

"Right here." She said pulling out Starscream's memory core.

I walked up and took it and quickly inspected it. It was still good but not for long. Shade also held out my bag of gear. I thanked her before taking it and returning to my beam.

I spent the entire night watching all of Starscream's memories from the beginning of the war to when I had killed him. The bots came and went but the medical officer staid at his bench for most of the night. I dropped down from the beam and found a large geographic map of the surrounding area and started plotting deposits of Starscreams private energon supplies and mines to be drained.

The morning came and I found myself passed out on top of the map. It was only the feeling of having someone behind me that woke me. I spun around and looked right up at Prime.

"I'm sure you can control yourself now." He said looking at the plots I had put on the map. "What is this?"

"Energon deposits and stashes left by Starscream." I said dropping from the massive table. "Do you have a training room?" I asked feeling my muscles aching for practice.

"Yes I'll show you." Prime said offering a hand for me to ride in. I took it making the trip quicker.

After a minute walk I came to a room walls covered in blaster marks and slashes from blades. The air was heavy with burnt energon.

"Thank you. And if you don't mind I have my own equipment." I said pulling out a small cube and throwing it in the room a ruined city popped out and the smell of burnt rubber and fuel filled the air.

I jumped from Optimus's hand and had a shield and sword form as I ran towards holographic cons. The fight was quick and bloody. By the end of it my skin was stained blue then the real fun came Megatron's hologram came in and quickly jumped into the fight. I was winning until I heard a voice I hoped would never would be heard. I turned to see Miko running towards me

"Ah cool training." She said.

The little window the hologram was given took it and delivered a painful blast to my gut sending me to the ground with my stomach open my guts spilling out. I sat their clutching my gut and watched as the hologram trained it blaster on Miko. All of a sudden I jumped at the hologram and started to rip it apart with my bare hands and teeth. by the time the battle was done I looked like a animal just finished with a fresh kill. I turned to look at the others and they all had the same look on their face. Fear.

"End simulation." I said and the battle quickly disappeared along with my wounds. "I need some air." I said walking past all of them and towards the exit of the base.

End of Chapter I

Please R&R will need it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The walk to the fresh air was longer than I thought. By the time I had left the tunnel I was greeted by warm golden glow of the setting sun. I walked to the edge of the cliff over looking the valley below. I hadn't been there long before the sound of footsteps in the sand was heard.

"Why are you here Miko? Your guardian wouldn't like you being here with me." I said without turning.

"She's not alone." The wreckers deep voice brought some comfort.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did in the mine." She said stopping just behind me causing me to tense up my back. She placed her hand on my shoulder and held it their for a few minutes then walked back.

I waited a little bit before pushing off the edge and fall down the cliff. The sound of Miko scream let me know that she saw me go over. I landed on the ground below felling the sand wrap itself around my knees. I looked up and saw a little dot being Miko looking down at me. I just stood there and started to cry at yet another failure to end my torture.

I stayed like that watching the sun go down and take its warmth with it leaving me with the cold life I had always known.

"Tried again?" Shade asked sitting next to me and looked at me as I started digging myself out.

"There has to be a way to end this." I said forming a knife and dragging it alone my arm seeing little to no damage being done.

"You killed the brains behind it all before he could make a way to reverse it." She said placing her hand over both shoulders.

We stayed that way for hours. I shrugged off her hand and started walking into the desert.

Shade's POV

I watched Rownan walk off like he normally does. I felt sorry for him unable to fit in anywhere. Even with the Decepticons he was an outcast I was hoping things would be different here. I hoped he would get help but even Ratchet said their was no saving him he was too far gone. I refused to believe that he could've let Starscream kill Miko and go after Megatron but he didn't. There must be some reason behind it.

I leaned back on my hands and felt something small I looked down and saw Rownan's I-pod still playing music. I picked up and transformed and chased after him. I followed his tracks and quickly came up to him. "You dropped something." I said transforming and giving him his I-pod. He stopped and looked up at me his eyes full of tears.

"How. How do you deal with everything you've done. How do you flip the switch and relax. I'm always waiting for the next target the next fight I don't know how to be like the others." He asked falling to his knees and wept silently. I have never seen him act like this and was unprepared for this. I knelt next to him and tried to comfort him as best I could. Feeling him weep into me made me also want to start.

"Shade we got activity in Jasper." Arcee said in my com.

"Okay. Rownan and I will check it out." I said turning it off before the other side could protest. "Ready for the next fight?" I asked him lifting his head up and read his answer in his eyes. I transformed again and waited for him to climb on.

Rownan's questions kept repeating in my head. How did I do it?

Rownan's POV

It didn't take long for us to get to where we were going. The town we entered was small and quiet and full of smells I had never smelled before. My stomach started to growl and I realized I hadn't eaten anything today. I started to pat myself down for any form of energon on me. None damn. I just dealt with it I would have energon soon enough.

"Here we are." Shade said stopping in front of a warehouse outside of the town not a single sign of life was around. I got off of Shade and she staid there that wasn't like her. "You coming?" I asked

"I got to the back and go in through there." She replied burning rubber as she sped off to the opposite side of the building.

I ran to the building and started climbing up the wall to the rooftop. I looked an noticed no sunroof of any kind so I climbed down one level and broke the window and crawled inside the building. The air inside seemed to be electrified making my hair on the back of my neck stand. I continued to walk through the dark hallways getting closer and closer to the ground level no activity no life no nothing.

I was on the second floor when I started hearing voices then a scream I knew. Shade was in trouble. I started running down the hall I was in and came to a catwalk over looking a large table with Shade strapped down and being cut into with people looking at her.

"Hey you." A man's voice said pointing at me and coming behind me a gun pointed at my head.

"I suggest you let her go." I said quietly. The man laughed another cut happened to Shade and that made me snap.

I grabbed the man's gun barrel and brought it up to his face slamming it into his nose shattering it causing him to let go of the gun and hold his nose. I formed an tomahawk and slammed it down in his skull pulling it out I sent him over the edge of the catwalk to the ground. This caused all work on Shade stop and everyone to watch me put ear-buds in and jump off the catwalk to the ground tomahawk in hand and a smile on my face as Monster by Skillet started. I ran to the closets man drove the hawk through his collarbone and into his heart leaving it in him I formed a sword and shield and continued to make my way to Shade.

"Shoot him." A voice in the darkness shouted as I saw me go through his men with glee and ferocity of a madman.

A man raised his gun and began to shoot I brought my shield up and kept running towards them. As I ran I felt a searing pain shoot through my legs and gut. I dropped to my knees lowering my shield and sword and looked at the bullet holes. I looked up at Shade laying there looking at me with worry. The shooting stopped I reached into my pocket and saw that my I-pod got nicked by a bullet I scrolled through the songs until I found _I'm Alive_ by _Disturbed_ my smile returned and I stood brandishing a halberd and threw it at where the voice came from. A man fell out of the shadows and into the light that bathed the area Shade was in.

"I suggest that you all " I said limping to Shade not wanting to kill humans unless needed.

The remaining people looked at each other and slowly they left. I came to the man that supervised Shade's torment I grabbed him by the throat and raised him up and drove my spare hand through his ribs and pulled out his heart and forced him to watch it stop beating before I let him drop lifeless to the ground. I fell towards the controls and found the one for her restraints and hit the button freeing her. She shot up and caught me before I fell. She called for a ground-bridge and for the medic bay to be ready for me. Shade pick me up and ran through the bridge. I looked up at Shade and she at me all I saw was fear and panic. I had never seen those on her face.

"What happened?" The medic's voice said as the base came in clear thankfully none of the humans were just the medic and the leader.

"Some humans jumped me and Rownan saved me." Shade said lowering me to the cot.

"I'm fine." I said trying to get up but was stopped.

"No you've been shot to hell." June said I looked over and saw her walking up to me followed by a new human he was fat black and in a suit. June got to me and quickly inspected the holes in my cloths. "Could you remove your cloths." She asked as she started to sterilize her hands. I complied with my shirt but left my pants on. She returned and noticed that small streams of red energon. She quickly started to look at her tools and the long game of operation began.

I looked over at Shade and saw her being worked on by Ratchet. I looked at Optimus and asked who were the humans.

"They are a group called MECH they seek our technology for world domination." Prime said watching as I kept my eyes away from June as she started to stitch me up after pulling out the bullets.

When she finished I slid off of the cot and limped towards Shade and saw for the first time the extent of the damage done by MECH. Her face was cut into sections and parts of her armor was forcefully removed exposing the many cables that made up her muscles. I felt anger start to grow seeing her like this. "Why isn't Arcee here. Shade got told by Arcee about the activity." I said to no one in particular.

I turned to the coms center and made my way there. I fiddled with some buttons and Arcee's location popped up. She was stationary in town. Hitting the connect button I waited for her response. I got none.

"Arcee!" I shouted loosing my temper.

"Who is this?" She asked groggily. "How did you get this frequency?"

"Why did you send up to our death and didn't even show up to help." I said not waiting for her to answer. "You know what how bout we talk this face to face stay there and I'll be there soon." And with that I ended the transmission and started to head out.

Prime got in the way "You can't just accuse anyone without any evidence Arcee hasn't been here all day."

"Then who the Hell sent us there." I said pacing around "I need to blow off some steam." I said walking towards the training room.

I entered the training room and just started my normal training hologram only this time I fought without any weapons and ripped every con that came out. About halfway I was a bloody mess I ran towards another con but was shot by it sent to the far wall I felt my spine crack the taste of iron filled my mouth. I looked at it picking up another's arm and threw it through its chest sending its spark clanging to the ground.

"Well remind me never to get you mad." A man's voice said at the doorway it was the other human that was with June.

"End session." I said sending everything back to the cube. "What do you want."

The man entered farther into the room before stopping as he saw me form a spear. "Just to talk."

I threw the spear sinking it an inch into the concrete wall. I formed a handful of throwing axes and started to throw them at the spear trying to get as close as possible.

"Look I understand what you're going through." He started

"Have you been pulled apart and experimented on. Do you know only to kill and not to make attachments. Have you been blown through walls and still been able to get up. Have you tried to end the torment your going through but be unable to die." I said throwing the last one watching it land in the same crack as the spear.

"N-no." I answered

"Then how do you know what I'm going through." I said turning towards him and walking out of the room. I entered the medic bay an saw Arcee there talking to Shade they both looked in my direction I saw sadness in both of their faces I just continued and climbed up to my beam and got comfortable before falling asleep.

Shade's POV

"Arcee I need you to try to help him control himself."

"I don't know-" She said scratching the back of her head.

"You didn't see the look in his eyes he's been like this for too long he needs to know what it's like to be normal." I said seeing Rownan's face in the desert full of pain and sorrow. "He doesn't deserve this lifestyle."

"But it's all he knows."

"No he knows something else I've seen it. I saw it tonight he could've killed everyone in the warehouse but he didn't."

"I can't promise you anything." She finally said

I nodded and settled down for the night.

End of chapter II


	3. Chapter 3

Rownan's POV

I woke late in the night and noticed no one was in the room besides Shade asleep on the cot still recovering from her wounds. I stood up and felt my back and hips pop and crack from being in a sitting position for so long. I looked down to make sure I wouldn't fall on anything and dropped to the ground with a loud thud on the solid floor.

"I was hoping to talk to you before I had to go get Jack." Arcee said coming out of the shadows. "First I wouldn't tell Shade about something going on without going with you as back up. And second I here to see if I can help you loosen up." She said flatly.

I looked down at the floor ashamed for accusing her of leading Shade and I into a trap. "Sorry about earlier with the call."

"You had every right to think it was me Shade thought it was me till I talked to her." She transformed and came up to me. "Come on take me to the warehouse lets see if we can find anything important."

I got nervously thinking about what I had left behind me. Death nothing but death.

We got there in about three hours the stench of death was heavy in the air and an iron taste filled my mouth. A shiver ran down my spine causing Arcee to tilt her mirrors at me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just remembering what I did here that's all." I said feeling cold all of a sudden. This was the first time I had come back to a place I had laid waste to. The feeling was something I could live without. The screams, shots, and splatter of blood still rang in my ears.

I felt the bike beneath me start to shift causing me to get off. I slowly walked towards the warehouse staring at the bullet holes in the windows from my fight earlier. I looked back and saw the warrior standing behind me silently. Looking at the damage done to the building. After a while she looked down at me her eyes full of worry.

I looked back at the building and we walked into it looking at the remains that I had left behind. Blood still ran down the walls and pooled on the floor. I looked up at her and saw not a single sign of shock or disgust appeared on her face. We went further into the room and walked up to the table where Shade was held her energon blood still stain the metal her screams still rang in my head. I stood there looking at it my hands twitched as I heard someone walking up to us from behind I formed an axe and spun around getting ready to kill whoever it was. Behind us stood Miko she looked at the carnage that I had left behind.

"Miko what are you doing here?" Asked Arcee quickly getting in contact with Bulkhead about what usually happened with this adventurous youth.

"I...I just wanted to see." She said walking towards us.

Great. I thought lowering my head another person I have to worry about. At least Arcee was able to take care of herself in a fight but this human couldn't even scare a scraplet.

The sound of multiple feet crushing glass on the upper levels drew my attention away from the stowaway and to the walkways above us. Blades automatically formed in my hands in preparation of what needed to be done whether Miko was going to see it or not. Men in full combat gear lowered their guns down upon us. I walked in front of Miko and got ready. Arcee was also ready for a fight but I knew wouldn't harm them like I would.

"Get on Arcee." I told Miko walking away from the two my gaze still fixed on the men above us. I stuck one blade in the concrete floor and started padding my pockets for my i-pod it wasn't in there. "Damn." I looked back up at the humans the sound of tires screeching as Arcee sped off away from the soon to be slaughter.

"We'll one chance to surrender peacefully or-" I cut the man off by throwing blades at them and in every other direction hoping to cause confusion. Instead I was greeted with a rain of bullets feeling each one rip through me after a few minutes they stopped to watch me fall to my knees breathing a ragged breath. "Finish it."

I started to laugh feeling nothing but humor in his order. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

I looked up at him my blood pouring out of me. "You still haven't realized that you're all dead men." And with that I started pulling the blades I had thrown towards me trying to collect all of the living metal and also bring down the warehouse on top of us the men started to shout and tried to run as they realized what I was doing. The sound of flesh being ripped apart reached my ears as the blades blindly flew through the men. I looked up and saw the sun through the cracked rooftop before I felt it fall on me. Now darkness was what greeted me.

Flashback

"Your student is doing well." Megatron complemented Shade as he watched Rownan train and annihilate bots that were set loose on him. "Very well indeed."

The two continued to watch as the human experiment sliced through another bot rendering it useless to the decepticons. The last one fell and the human was covered in energon and breathing hard looking up at his mentor. The leader turned and left the two alone still despising the human for what he was.

"Rownan you have been given an assignment." Shade said watching the human remove the ear-buds to listen details of the mission.

"Who's the target?" He asked almost too happily to finally get out of the flying fortress that had been his home for years.

"A family protected by the autobots. You'll find them in Beijing, China." Shade said handing the human assassin a small hand held showing him the targets and location of them.

"Seems simple." Rownan said looking up at the warrior "What's the catch?"

"There is none."

"Any restrictions?"

"No." Rownan smiled at this answer.

Four hours Rownan found himself on top of the hotel he was living in looking at the penthouse of his targets. The sound of the busy city was nerve racking for the human. The human looked down and noticed a convoy of various vehicles lining up to the building the emblem of the autobots was plain to see. The force wasn't large but still more than he had ever handled before. As the human observed he watched his targets leave the middle vehicle and made their way to the building. The sun was setting giving the sky a ruby red hue to the city. The assassin would wait for the cover of darkness to strike.

Leaving the balcony the human walked to the table where his equipment was laying out he started to put on the items. Walking back to the balcony he finally put on the mask feeling it form around his head leaving no evidence that it was a mask. Taking a deep breath he jumped off of the balcony onto a nearby building rooftop as he landed he noticed a lone sentry there a small autobot looked at the roads surrounding the building taking note of what passed. He crept up to the lookout and drove a blade through its spark silencing any cry of help my covering its mouth. Walking up to the ledge he overlooked the front of the building a picture window was facing him. Walking back towards the other building he spun around and ran to the edge jumping to his targets building smashing through the window. A scream erupted as the assassin rolled in front of his targets slicing through a bodyguard that got in between the killer and target he threw a blade into the first one nailing her to the wall leaving the husband shouting for help to those outside. The hunter followed his prey leisurely killing any autobot that ran to his rescue. The chase finally ended in another room where the man stood in front of a double door closet holding a bat. The masked killer looked at him pathetically before throwing another blade at his target piercing his throat listening to him bleed to death.

The killer was about to leave when he heard whimpering behind the closed doors. Opening them he looked down at a young child cowering in a dark corner. The assassin reached out to the child the child reached out and shrieked. The sound of a plasma blaster being loaded.

"Back away from the child." An autobot threatened. The assassin looked at the robot being having narrow eyes focused on the intruder.

"She's not my target." The assassin said walking towards a small window. "Keep her hidden the others they might send won't be so nice to her." With that the assassin lept to the ground.

End of flashback

That was the last time the little girl saw the face that had haunted her for years until she went to Jasper, Nevada. He had found her and was still protecting her.

The sound of rubble being shifted slowly came to me as did the cries of Shade for me to answer them. Sunlight was starting to stream through some cracks as the rubble was being thrown away from me. Then the hand of the wrecker came visible and reached for my bleeding and slowly numbing body.

"I got him." The wrecker said gently holding me but tightly enough to not allow me to slip though his grasp. "He's not good. I'll get him to Ratchet."

I felt myself fall onto a plush seat inside an SUV and felt it speed towards the ground-bridge, the sight of the underground base was quickly visible as was the table in witch I was all to familiar with. I was quickly set down onto it and hooked up to machines reading my vitals.

"God look at him." The voice of June came to my ears. "You might need to keep him here just to keep him from coming back like this." I then started to feel a needle to press against my skin.

"No. Just patch me up I need the pain." My request was questioned but silenced by Shade and I started to feel the bullet holes being searched through and bullets and other fragments were being pulled out of me causing me to clench my fists into the table slowly digging trenches into the hard surface.

I looked away from the light and saw Miko looking at me in fear. She remembered me, she feared me, she was... was worried about. Me. But why?

"She knows." I softly said to myself but loud enough for June to hear. I finally passed out from the pain unable to give myself a fraction of what to her all those years ago.

I came to to see Shade looking over me. Faint trails of liquid trailed down her face from her optics, the light from the screens showed what she tried to hide in the dark. I sat up a little only to feel nothing but pain shoot up my body making me breath in sharply.

"Don't get up." Shade pleaded reaching out to me. I jumped up and stood making my eyes blur and darken I breathed deeply again and my vision cleared.

"She knows. I have to leave." I said unhooking the wires and tubes from me.

"What are you talking about?" Shade asked confused and nervous.

"I left a witness on the first contract that you sent me on and she is the little girl." I said looking up at her.

"I always knew it was you ever since you saved me in the mines." Miko's voice came from the shadows I looked over and saw her walk out in her normal uncaring way. "I don't blame unlike my old guardian did."

"You should." I said holding my side feeling the stress on my mending bones. "I did it with glee and still do. As you saw earlier. I'm nothing but a demon on humanity. One that will never die, never find peace, never find love." I looked around looking for my i-pod needing some music to calm my rising rage at the truth about me.

Shade slid it to me I put it on but found it was a new one with songs on it I had never heard of. I looked up at her only to get a shake of her head and a broad smile on her face. "We combined our allowances and bought one that will be able to go through a lot and have a lot of space on it for more music." Miko explained happily her face lighting up at the mere sight of it.

I scrolled through it and found heavy metal, soundtracks, and orchestra classics. I went into the soundtracks and found after scrolling awhile the nightmare before Christmas. I looked up with a confused look.

"The nightmare before Christmas? What's that?" My question almost caused Miko to stumble over nothing.

"Only the best claymation movie." I looked up at Shade with a confused look. "You've never seen a movie before?"

"No." I shook my head. "My life consisted of the next contract. Nothing more." I explained to the youth.

"I am going to show you how to loosen up then." Miko said with a broad smile once more.

The tree of us spent the rest of the night watching movies. I slowly began to relax until Miko fell asleep on my shoulder causing me to stiffen in anticipation for anything. She only snuggled deeper into me also pushing me to a laying position. Miko in her sleep snuggled right up against me slowly breathing in deep slumber. Shade looked down at my pleading look and lowered a blanket on us before leaving us to get some sleep herself. That night I spent wide awake watching over the girl I had once seen cowering from me in a closet now acting like we've known each other for years. Dawn came slowly and tortuously slow.

I was starting to drift asleep before the sound of screeching tires woke both me and Miko we both shot up I got to my feet a blaster at the ready only to look at Optimus transforming into his great height. "Didn't mean to disturb you two."

"You didn't." I said flatly lowering the blaster and staggered to a dark room where I could get some sleep in peace.

End of Chapter III

AN

I've noticed that people have read this story but no reviews its getting hard to figure out what to put in this without some help from you readers. Please R R.


End file.
